Stampede ECS
The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-18) is a clip system Nerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is the first fully automatic electric clip system blaster. The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by holding the trigger for a small time. One of the only cons about the Stampede is the loud noise it makes when firing, and the short lag between pressing the trigger and the dart being fired. Nerf released a campaign to promote the release of the blaster called Clear the Way, which features N-Strike blasters with clear plastic cases. Packaged accessories The blaster comes packaged with the the following accessories: *Blast Shield *Pop-out bipod/foregrip *Three eighteen dart clips *One six dart clip *Sixty Streamline Darts Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster generally shoots between thirty to forty feet and if aimed upward, can reach up to fifty feet. Accuracy - 9/10- It has good accuracy by itself, which is augmented by the high rate of fire. It has an iron sight and six tactical rails for other sights and scopes to be put on. However if the shield is placed on it blocks two tactical rails. Reliability - 7/10 - This blaster shouldn't jam unless bad darts or some drums are used. Low battery power can also make the Stampede less reliable. The Stampede can only be used if powered by batteries. It cannot be manually fired. Rate - 8/10 - The Stampede fires around three darts a second. Modification can be used to improve the rate of fire, but this is not recommended by Hasbro. The blaster has a short lag between priming itself and firing the dart, not long, but enough to give warning to a dart being fired.It is possible for certain batteries to change the speed of The Stampede. A nerfer had batteries before that made it fire 3 shots a second. The nerfer put new batteries in and now it fires the same speed as a Vulcan EBF-25 would. The best battery brand to use in the Vulcan and Stampede is Duracell. Capacity - 10/10 - The blaster holds eighteen darts per extended clip. The Stampede includes three of these, and a standard six dart clip, totaling sixty darts capacity - the largest dart amount found in a blaster. Also, Nerf had hopes of releasing it with a fifty dart drum, but it was not because of unknown reasons. General - 9/10 - This is an above average blaster in almost all categories. It is one of the most favorable blaster when it comes to medium-range combat situations. The Stampede ECS works best as a medium to long range blaster. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Stampede commercial. *It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). *This blaster is similar to the Vulcan EBF-25, in the manner that they are the only fully automatic battery operated blasters sold by Nerf currently. *Some people confuse this with the Stampede REV-12, a blaster featured in the Nerf N-Strike video game. The only similarities between the two are the names. Some other people confuse this with the Spartan NCS-12 due to the extensive similarities as well. *At its 49.99 USD (57 GBP) starting price, this is the most expensive Nerf blaster in the United States and the UK *The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held, meaning that the center of gravity is backwards from standard firing position. This can be mitigated by adding weight to the front in the form of attachments, but will overall increase the weight. *The Stampede has six tactical rails, but two of these are concealed by the Blast Shield and one will become useless while it is placed. *This blaster was supposed to be called the Stampede ECS-50, because it was going to be packaged with a fifty dart drum. However, it was never released. *The commercial for the Stampede is the longest one for any N-Strike blaster. Gallery Stampede4.jpg|The back of the Stampede's packaging. Stampede2.jpg|Internals of the Stampede. Stampede1.jpg|A back view of the Stampede. Stampede Side.JPG|A side view of the Stampede, with an ugly cameo pattern and no ugly blast shield. Stampede ECS Iron Sights.jpg|A view down the Stampede's built in Iron Sights. Poll Do you have the Stampede ECS? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters